The Nanny season 7 episode 1 : A New Beginning!
by winxprecure2
Summary: New series! I'm Hope Sakura Fine! and She's Fran Fine! Well Fran Finds out that she both my aunt and also an magical girl from the nanny socitey! The first episode of the 7th season of the Nanny!


The Nanny Season 7 episode 1 : A new beginning!

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the nanny characters, expect for my own.

Prolouge

Wearing a Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo Cure Dream t-shirt and her favorite Tinker Bell bag 12 year old Hope Sakura Fine was walking over to the Sheffields' resdince to start up her new life as a Fine/Sheffield like her aunt Fran. With the California sun glowing and the warmness of hot,humid June day there was nothing from making her give up her dream she had confidence and faith right inside of her heart and knew that her dreams would all come true.

(OP:DANZEN! Futari wa Precure Ver. Max Heart by Mayumi Gojo)

Chapter 1 : WHAAT? You're my niece?

It had been a week since Fran gave birth to the twins and moved to California with the Sheffields and it had also been 6 and a half years since she became a Nanny. The hot soruching sun glowed on Hope's face as she looked up at the home. "Wowwwwww! Soooo coool! This place looks awesome! This new life just like Fran's is gonna be so cool!" Hope said with a smile and then ran up the porch stairs and to rang the doorbell for a unexpected surprise. "Hey Hilary,I thought you were grounded and-Wait a sec you're not Hilary !" Gracie found out in shock. "Actually I need to see my Aunt Fran-" Hope was cut off. Gracie went to go get Fran . "Hello,you're maybe not gonna believe this but I'm your niece Hope Sakura Fine." Fran couldn't believe it,she had a niece! And what was more of a discovery it was a surprise for her. Later right after the encounter Hope turned on her iPod and undid the lock on her Pretty Cure All Stars DX2 diary and started to write with one of her All stars DX pen set pens which who was her 1st favorite Cure,Cure Dream. "Today was a little unexpected and aunt Fran was a bit surprised that I was her niece though like Usagi I bet she'll get used to me like a charm!" Hope wrote and made anime versions of Fran finding out with hearts and stars and Kanji all around the page. But also soon Fran was going to find out about another thing sooner or later.

(Eyecatch: Hope and Gracie are rushing to get to school on time)

CM:Nanny toys and keychains! There's a surprise with each one you buy! Collect them all!

(Eyecatch:Hope and Fran trying on different outfits and then their Magical Girl outfits)

Chapter 2: I'm a Magical Girl?

A warm brusting splash of the sun warmed up Hope's face the very next day as both her and Fran shopped for new outfits , Meanwhile a dark shadow lurked on top of a hill as he was making a dasterly plan well what was his name? His name was Zakurata a evil,cold man who once tried to steal something of Hope's which he is still after ... Sudennly a large gust had appeared ! "Nothing said about a hurricane!" Fran said as she found out about the wind but the Zakurata appeared with with a bunch of Zakenna type monsters. "Fran! I am a Magical Girl!" Hope bursted . "Whattt?" Fran bursted. "Malwara! Time for you get defeated!" Hope yelled out to the monsters and took out her transformation brooch. "NANNY CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE-UP!" Hope yelled as she first started to transform into her magical girl form . "I'm Nanny Hope! And I shall punish you!" Hope bursted, Fran couldn't believe her ears first she was her niece and now This? When the malwara attacked her Hope knew it was time. "Fran! Say Nanny Prism power make-up!" said Hope and Fran believed her and transformed into a magical girl but Fran didn't know wat she was doing at first but with Hope by her side they both succeded with great power. That night Hope squeezed in with Maxwell and Fran and knew that they were right by her side that night.

(ED:DON'T SAY LAZY By K-ON!)

Preview

Hope: Hey,so this your mom?

Fran:Yup! Ma's coming to The fine family reuion!

Hope:Uh,Fran they're back!

Fran:The nanny! A fine family reuion!

Hope: Make sure you come to see what happens!

Omake

Hope:Hey there! This was inspired by The nanny,Precure and magical girl animes!

Fran: Do you know that this is also Sailor Moon inspired? Yup it is!

Both: Well see ya later!


End file.
